Talk:Jorge-052
ACCENT How do we know he's Spanish like it says in the trivia? [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 09:26, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I got the impression he was Australian. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) He's British, more specifically a Londoner. If pushed I'd say maybe East London. --Sandor051 12:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I used to live in London, and was there a month or two ago. NO ONE SPOKE LIKE THAT. Jorge is either australian or maybe South African, but he is definitely NOT British. Adam 148 17:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Really, because this Hackney editor sure as hell does recognise the accent.--Sandor051 I never stated he was Spanish, I just stated his name pronounced in Spanish is something different from the English pronunciation they use. Of course someone removed it... --Asian Inferno 19:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Because it is irrelevant.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Explain to me how it is any more or less relevant then any other facet of the knowledge we have about him, without resorting to "because it is/because it has been decided that it is". I've laid out my arguments, and until we know who the voie actor is it should be noted. --Sandor051 23:43, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I think it is important because of the lack of information. And the consensus is that most of the people who view that name would pronounce it the Spanish way and not the English way like the trailer. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jorge --Asian Inferno 05:49, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Nowadays, Spanish is becoming a rather minor language. From where I live, at least. It isn't really worth noting. Also, they pretty much don't pronounce it in spanish since most of the characters and real-life people(on the internet at least) pronounce it the American way.[[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 08:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC) People, you seem to be forgetting that this is over 500 years in the future. Etchnicites or nationalities don't apply anymore at least not in the way we know them. There's a lot of time for them to mix up, change, etc. While certain colonies such as Madrigal seem to have a prominent population of certain ethnicity, it doesn't necessarily mean they haven't been mixed up on other worlds such as Earth.--Jugus (Talk | ) 09:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thus why it is irrelevant.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :"George" could just be the way Carter pronounces it. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Of course nobody realy speaks like that in London- nobody speaks like their sterotype accent- however, he is British- I am certain of it- having lived in London all my life, I think I can do a pretty good guess. Oh and also, Spanish is in NO WAY a minor language- it is used by more people worldwide that both German and French (not put together, or at least I don't think so anyway) and is much more useful that both in the modern world. Ickarus Ravenor 22:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) i don't know what's all the confusion about the pronunciation of his name, you say that Jorge is a spanish name, BUT it is also a portuguese name and the pronunciation in portugueses is very close to the pronunciation of "George" in english, Carter could very well be saying the name in portuguese but it sounded more like george because the voice actor is probably american or british or whatever...Fipas 21:09, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Kill the fact or release it, but do not waste our time with talk!--Guardians-117 23:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) thats him in the leaked screenshots isn't it? pretty sure it is...-- 14:08, December 16, 2009 (UTC)<-- the ip of a halo F.B. :What screenshots?the ones that look like someone took a cellphone or camera and took them?T-rex-king 18:46, December 17, 2009 (UTC) yes, actually it does look like it's him. I never trust those guys. Why would they always give us unclear photos? Why they are photos not videos? Because they are fake. At least I don't think they are real. Pk 11:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Here's how I see it. All Bungie members signed a non-disclosure agreement the day they were hired, and all visitors must sign the agreement upon arrival, also (common business agreement). That way, whoever brakes that agreement like using a phone to take pictures risks a court case... and seeing as how Microsoft is to receive the Halo IP soon... well... that would be one expensive fine. :In all, these are either faked, the employee/visitor is an idiot, or these aren't leaks but images Bungie took themselves as part of an advertising campaign.-- 'Forerun ' 12:06, December 27, 2009 (UTC) First Class Everyone's been going on about these Spartans being "Class 2" Spartans because they all have numbers larger than 150... But did anyone notice that Jorge is only Spartan-052? Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 05:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Reach's Main Character? Anybody else want to bet he'll be the one you control most of the time—if not all of the time—in ''Reach? My reasons? You saw the other Spartans' faces, but they didn't show Jorge's. Just like John in the Trilogy. Aerandir 18:23, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Uh, you saw the faces of two Spartans. Out of six. I don't know where did you get the idea of seeing the faces of the Lt, the Sniper, and the Grenadier.--Jugus (Talk | ) 18:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Geez, I only saw the trailer once, n00b. But the focus wasn't on any of those guys. <_< Aerandir 00:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :The focus was also not on Jorge. Everything about the cinematic revolved around the Lieutenant - who will be the playable character. And please, remember to keep it civil guys!-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 05:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Maybe Jorge will be playable, but I don't think he will be the guy you control most of the time. He seems to use heavy weapons, as seen in the cover of Halo Reach, likely a machine gun or something like that and judged his heavier armor. I've never seen a game that you mostly act as a heavy weapons guy. Besides, is he really called Jorge or George? Pk 23:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I think Halo: Reach is more like Halo 3: ODST rather than Halo 3. But you don't go around a destroyed city looking for evidence but each level you play as one of the squad, think about it.[[User:Phoenix Marathon|Marathon Man]] 08:47, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I've lived in South Africa, Australia and England extensively,I can tell you that is a British accent. Spartan-II or III? Is his tag as seen in the cinematic trailer enough to confirm him as a Spartan-II? I'm just thinking with the rest of his squad as Spartan-IIIs and the Spartan-IIs supposed to be joining together for a different assignment, he seems out of place as a Spartan-II in Noble Team. Maybe the 052 could be preceeded by a company initial, for example Lucy-B091. Although if he was a Spartan-III his age seems quite odd. But it's interesting, is it not? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :It's been comfirmed that he is the only S-II on Noble Team. Can I please stop repeating myself now?SPARTAN-177 02:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey its just the sourcing before now only had his tag as confirmation. The game informer magazine (which I haven't seen) was only used to source other information, like his date of birth, homeworld, etc. Does seem really odd that a Spartan-III would out-rank a Spartan-II though, considering how many more campaigns and engagements the IIs should have faced. Unless Jorge is a Class II, but once again, his date of birth, his age is out of place. Noble Team must be quite high priority for Jorge not be joining the other Spartan-IIs at the Autumn. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:19, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Armor What do you suppose that tube on the front of his chest is? It probably has something to do with his heay weapons specialty, but I just can't figure it out.Jamminben 04:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm trying to think of what other sci-fi characters would put there. Maybe its explosive materials for demolitions. Maybe incendiary fuel? More ammunition, or medical supplies? Could be something to do with his armour, an extra something to make his armour stronger. For the time being, I like to think it's a biscuit tin though, and that he puts cookies in there. It's interesting anyway. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:44, January 16, 2010 (UTC) He reminds me of Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2). Maybe he has a Sandvich in there. I'll bet his gun's named Sascha. 09:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Reminds me of the exo-armor that Maria-062 wore when testing the Mk.VI in the Halo Graphic Novel. It could function somthing similar to it, but thats just my guess. CyanDeadEye 19:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Command Structure Why is Carter leading Noble team and not Jorge? Is it becuase Carter is the original squad leader and Jorge has just been attached? Then again, Jorge is still a lower rank than Carter. None of this makes sense to me, why would a so called "expendable" Spartan-III be put in command of a superior Spartan-II with advanced training and augmentation? -[[User:Kurt - O51|'Kurt A.']] 16:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *The assumption that IIs are automatically better than IIIs should stop. Expendable was used only in terms of production costs. Additionally, putting the augmentations of the two programs side by side, we see that the IIIs had THE SAME augmentations, and Gamma company had further augmentations. IIIs were trained by Mendez and Kurt, while IIs were trained by Mendez, presumably while he had less experience with the twos. How could this be anything than BETTER than the IIs, except that the IIIs had a significantly shorter training period. We see in "Headhunters" that ONI is capable and willing to put soldiers into several more years of training. Obviously, Carter was something more than "expendable." It would make less sense (in most cases) to put a more valuable soldier under the command of someone less valuable, but this definitely isn't the case. Whatever happened, Carter is now the leader of the squad and has a higher rank. -User:ApolloisNaughty **When is it mentioned that the augmentations are the same as the Spartan-II's? I always assumed they were different. I'll go check up Ghosts of Onyx --Necrosis103 17:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) **You can do that, or you can check both articles on spartan augmentation. The kicker was that they perfected the process, allowing all 300 of the spartans to survive. Gamma company had some psychological augments. Training was shorter, but it'd be foolish to think it was anything but just as good if not better than what Class 1 of the IIs had. Additionally, if "Headhunters" tells us anything, it tells us ONI is capable and willing to put Spartans through extra months and years of training ApolloisNaughty 19:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ***Ah yes, true but it seemed that the S-IIIs only got drug-based augmentations, whereas the S-IIs got plenty of physical augmentations as well, such as the reinforced bones. Do the SIIIs get any physical augmentations? --Necrosis103 16:23, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::No such implications of inferiority exist anywhere. The Spartan-III candidates all recieved the carbide-ceramic ossification process, a fibroid muscular protein complex to boost muscle density, a retina inversion stabiliser to improve night vision, and an improved colloidal neural disunification solution increasing reaction times. And then you have the mental modifications made to Gamma, which likely don't apply to Noble Team. The S-III's were just younger, and used stupidly by Ackerson and ONI. The actual Spartans themselves are as stong, fast, intelligent and ferocious as any of the II's, and in that last regard perhaps more so.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 22:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I still must disagree, as Jorge has obviously seen many more battles than any of the S-IIIs in Noble Team, and would most likely have more experience in leading a team compared to Carter (there is also the issue with what type of armor Carter and Jorge have in comparison with one another). I must agree and assume that most of the combat involving S-IIIs detailed to us in the novels have been situations where they have not yet seen actual combat, and most S-IIIs never do and live to tell the tale. As they are deployed en masse and brutally slaughtered for small militaristic gain (a shipyard could have been more efficiently removed by a smaller team of S-IIIs, leaving the other two hundred plus spartans to fight another day for better, more efficient goals). -[[User:Kurt - O51|'Kurt A.']] 2:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Combat experience is not the same as command experience. Jorge looks like he can handle heavy firepower, and that's a good skill to have, but just because Carter is younger doesn't mean he's less experienced. The Spartan-III's are sent on missions that even Spartan-II's would deem suicidal - the fact that these S-III's have survived against such odds makes them unique. :The effectiveness and achievement of Operation PROMETHEUS is also debatable. A smaller team wuld have taken longer to infiltrate and set the charges - that would have been time the Covenant could have used to find and stop them. Likewise, they were eventually overwhelmed by superior numbers - would a smaller team have really stood that much more of a chance? I agree that sending the Spartans on suicide missions is stupid, but it's also effective - that shipyard could have been churning out dozens of new ships to field against the UNSC every years. Its destruction may have been crucial in the orbital defence of hundreds of colony worlds. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 11:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) His Machine Gun - M247? His machine gun looks like it could be a modified SAW variant of the old M247 Machine gun from Halo 2. It feeds bullets the same way with similar box magazines. That "stacked" look of the barrel. The layer of metal around the barrel stripped away to accommodate a RIS/RAS system. Cut down barrel. Just some thoughts. I always wanted a cut down or SAW version of that weapon if its true. --Halofighter92 03:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) *My thoughts exactly. In fact, one of the old Master Chief action figures includes a much simpler M247 SAW variant. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 22:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC) It looks much bigger. I think it will be Reach's new mounted machine gun, we have yet to see a heavy machine gun besides this. FatalSnipe117 22:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Aha! I'm right! The door mounted machine guns on the falcon are the same as Jorge's gun. FatalSnipe117 03:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Possible Halo Wars reference? His name is "Jorge". Possible reference to John Forge?-- 02:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC)